Switch
by Hgirl
Summary: DoggettScully MulderReyes. complete


Title: SwitchCategory: Doggett/Scully & Mulder/Reyes

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

FBI Headquarters Monday, 7:45 a.m.

Scully, acted differently today and hesitated before walked into the elevator going down to the basement floor, because today she didn't really feel like taking the same journey down in this machinery box full of people. All the FBI agents with their suitcases in hand and case reports under their arms. She just knew this was going to be a bad day. The woman beside her looked at Scully like she wasn't a good FBI agent and the man behind her though he could make her lose her job. She was paranoid. Was Mulder getting to her? She imagined that everyone knew about her weekend and what she had done. Scully wanted to die.

The elevator finally stopped at the bottom floor and she got out. Scully saw that there was a light on in her office and she knew it was either Doggett or Reyes. She stopped and turned to look at the elevator doors close and thought, I Then she heard woman's heels walking towards her out of the office.

"Agent Scully, how are you?"

- 'I'm good. And you?'

Monica smiled at her and touched her arm. Scully's lifted a eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know about?" Scully asked.

- "John." Her answer was so dry and firm.

- "What about Agent Doggett?."

- 'He told me -'

'But you don't have to worry -" - "It's funny because this morning, I felt like everyone knew. I guess I was right." Scully bit her lip.

- "It's not that bad. So, how was it?" Monica let her curiosity take over but at the same time she felt a pinch of resentment because Scully had all the men at her feet. Mulder, Frohike, Skinner, Doggett, who was next?

Dana's lips parted and she moistened them.

- "We didn't do it," Scully insisted.

- "I know, I know, John specified that you only slept together. But really Dana, what's the difference? I know you love him."

- "Monica, we're FBI agents, we work together. Besides, he stayed like a perfect gentlemen the entire night and told me he would always be there when I needed."

- "Dana, did you really think he was just saying that for no obvious reason?"

- "Well, I assumed he -"

Just then, Mulder walked out from the elevator. The two women stopped their conversation.

- "Hi Agent Mulder. Breached security again?" Monica shrilled glancing at his visitor's ID on his lapel.

- "Hi Monica." He smiled casually.

- "Mulder? What are you doing here?"

- "Hey Scully." Scully arched an eyebrow at his smirk.

- "Umm.. I'll see you later okay, Dana. Agent Mulder -" Monica said quickly leaving them alone in the hallway.

- "Yeah, sure thing." Scully answered peering at the way she walked off. Scully caught Mulder glancing also.

He shaked his head and walked into his old office and sat at the desk. He placed his feet on the desk and crossed a leg over the other. Scully looked at him.

'I see you haven't lost your kick-back attitude towards the FBI -'

-"What was that all about?" he asked, holding the back of his neck with his left hand.

-"Nothing. Mulder- Again, what are you -"

-"Doing here? I'm not at liberty to say but you look great Scully."

-"Thanks. Mulder. Now, what exactly is it you want?' Mulder was no longer an FBI Agent but would come now and then with his visitor's pass, escaping the tour guide to reclaim his territory. He might as well have peed in the corners of the office to prove his point, she thought.

-'The truth.'

-'Yeah' Scully said laughingly.

-'I overheard people talking in the elevator this morning, what happened last night?"

-'Last night?'

-'Yeah, about you and a certain Agent.'

-'What are you suggesting?' She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right side.

-'Nothing. I'm just after the truth -' He wavered his hand in the air.

-'As always, Mulder but, this is none of your business.'

He laughed slightly and sat up, sliding his legs off the desk. He walked over to where she was standing.

-'But it is. Where is this relationship going?'

-'I don't know Mulder, you tell me - '

He stood silent and cupped her face in his hands. She didn't move but her gaze fell.

-'I just wanted to tell you that I'm really - '

'Drrring' She moved away.

-'I'm sorry -' and lifted the phone.

"Agent Scully."

-"Agent Scully, I want to see you in my office, immediately." She hung up.

-"AD Skinner wants to have a word. I'm sorry Mulder but this conversation will have to wait not that it makes any difference -"

-'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

-'It means, Mulder, that I've been left dangling on a string for so long that I have no idea what's up or down.'

-'Meaning?'

-'Are we staying still or are we just no longer . '

-'Dana, I want you to believe that I left you to protect you and William.'

'Well, now that William is safe and has a loving family, where does that leave us?

Now that you're back, so to speak.'

'I honestly don't know.'

'Look. Mulder, I gotta go - ' He nodded.

'Don't stay too long down here or they'll come looking for you.' She turned and left.

As she got to Skinner's office, Scully said hi to the secretary and as she showed Scully in Skinner's office.

"Will that be all, Sir?" the secretary asked in the doorframe.

-"Yes, thank you Arlene. Please hold all my calls,' he told her from behind his desk.

-'No problem,' she smiled at him.

-'Please have a seat, Agent.' Skinner pointed to the chair near his desk and as Scully sat, he leaned forward.

-'I've been waiting all morning to tell you this, Scully. It's the reason I asked you to come to the Bureau after your class."

-"What is it Sir?" She bit her lip, nervously.

-"It's very important - '

He got up from his chair and leaned on his desk facing Scully and said: "I'm very amazed at the immense talent you have as a teacher. It must certainly come from all the previous working experience.'

-'Thank you sir.'

-'Listen Dana, I have arranged a meeting this afternoon for your career.'

-'Excuse me? For what purpose?'

-'To determine if you are ready to go back to your old job. If you wish to, it would be possible.'

Arlene rushed inside the office. -'Assistant Director, I'm very sorry to interrupt but you have an important call.'

-'Take a message, please' Skinner said.

-'Sir, it can't wait' she replied.

-'Fine. Thank you, Arlene. I'll take it. Pass it through.' Arlene walked out. To Scully: 'Agent Scully, I suggest you think it through and you come to Kersh's office for the meeting this afternoon.' Scully nodded and got up.

To phone: 'Yes, hello. Who is this? Yes. I thought -' While Skinner continued talking, she walked off.

Agent Doggett walked into his office and was surprised to see another man down in the basement office.

'Mulder,' he said as his eyes caught the backside of the man. Mulder was crouched down, leering into the filing cabinet. He turned his head and rose.

-'Agent Doggett,' he acknowledged.

-'May I ask whatcha doin' here?'

-'Just wondering how the case is going.'

-'It's a wrap. Monica is taking it up to Kersh's office right now.'

-'Well, I guess that's my cue to exit.' He walked off.

-'Hey, Mulder -' Mulder stopped and turned. He nodded asking John to continue his sentence.

'I've been meanin' to get som'thin' off my chest - '

-'Shoot, Agent Doggett,' Mulder said placing a hand on his hip.

-'I'm attracted to Dana.' Mulder shifted, smiled and mouth open looked up at the ceiling.

He asked -'Since when?'

-'To give you a straight answer, since the very beginning, when we met.'

-'To tell you the truth, I think she's feeling the same way.'

John shook his head. 'She's been acting differently lately. Ever since I left, in fact. A pause. I mean more feisty than usual. '

-'I have the feeling I took over - '

John ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. 'I never meant for this to happen.'

-'You mean, for her to fall in love with somebody else than me? Don't be so hard on yourself, it was bound to happen.'

-'Seriously Mulder, I just wanted to help her. She was hurting because she was alone and I tried my best to stay focused on her only wish which was to find you.'

-'No need to explain.'

-'I just want her to be happy,' John finished.

-'Then, take care of her, she's a wonderful woman.' -'I will.'

Mulder presented his hand and Doggett shook it and their firm grip evolved into a nice pat on the back and a chuckle.

Scully left and walked towards the elevator when Agent Harrison stopped her.

-"Scully, over here," Agent Harrison shouted. -"Layla?"

Harrison walked towards her. -'Hi Agent Scully. I was wondering if you saw Mulder recently. I have something to show him.'

-'As a matter of fact, he should still be in his old office right now.'

-'Mind if I go down there with you?'

-'Not at all' she smiled almost squinting.

Mulder was waiting for the elevator doors to open. When they did, Scully and Harrison were standing before him.

'Agent Mulder! Just the man I was looking for -' She walked out along with Scully. Scully peered at Mulder and walked towards the office.

'Agent Harrison?'

'I want you opinion on this.' She handed him a folder filled with pictures of UFO sightings.

'I don't work here anymore, Layla. Just hand those to Agents Doggett or Reyes.' 'I want you.'

'Well, I can't help.'

'It doesn't sound like something you would say. You would never just give up and say no. back in the day. You believed. You searched for the truth.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, I'm running late for a rendezvous.'

'With whom?'

'Agent Cook wants to give me some information about a possible job opening.'

Mulder pressed the elevator button again and waited for the doors to open. Layla followed him and they got to the 3rd floor, Mulder exited and Layla said goodbye as she rode up to the 4th floor.

Scully entered the office forgetting about the possibility that Doggett would be already inside. She froze when she reached the doorframe. Doggett was crouched down like Mulder had been a while before as he replaced the files properly in the lower cabinet drawer.

A single word came out of her lips 'John -'

He got up quickly and turned to her. He looked at her. Her calves, her dress covering her hips, her blue blouse, her showing cleavage, her golden cross, her neck and soft skin, her red moist lips, her beautiful cheeks, her deep blue eyes, her luscious red hair. He returned to her lips and the passion he had for her bursted in a blinding violence once again just like last night. She licked her lips and walked to him.

'I.uh.I need to speak with you -'

'Yeah, a pause, sure,' Doggett gulped.

'I. I mean, I'm.' she trailed off and a familiar light darted from his eyes and she gazed at it. She finally saw what she saw in John. He reminded her of a man she once ran away from. Daniel. He was older than her usual crushes, more mature and completely in love with her but she had decided to not break up his marriage and left a promising career in medicine for the FBI.

However, John was divorced and single. He was accessible, he was new, he was the man of her dreams. Always there for her, a completely devoted, ambitious, loving, caring, strong, handsome, protective man. So many memories of the past two years came n her mind and she realized she had to show him how grateful she was, how deeply in love she was. The last thing she wanted was to cry. He stood still very patiently observing her, waiting for her to explain what was going on.

He looked down at her as she looked down at his feet. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her left hand and her mouth opened to speak but she hesitated, he noticed and leaned forward slightly.

He placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head to lock eyes with her. She decided telling him was impossible as the words wouldn't come. She slowly touched his hand and he looked down at her touch. She ran her hand over his wrist and gently stroked it before making her way up his forearm and bicep. He showed no reaction. When she reached his shoulder, she slid down to his pectorals and up to his collar.

She loosened his tie and slipped her hand over the side of his neck to rest on his nape. She playfully massaged his neck. He sighed and unwillingly kept his hands off the deadly desirable woman. He clenched his fists and refused to buoy her. With her other hand, she reached for his temple and slid down his face and he smelled the soft perfume dabbed on her wrist. She touched his jaw and chin and when she placed her fingers on his lower lip, he grabbed her arm and made it slip down his chest.

In a gruff voice he told her -'You gotta slow down -'

The vision of them making love in their office crossed her mind and she suddenly felt bad. She was afraid to get caught, to lose her job and make John lose his, but she wanted to tell him that she loved him and the only way was to show him. Fortunately, he already knew.

Mulder went to the lab room and called out 'Agent Cook?'

He walked towards the back of the room and asked again but no one answered. Monica was walking down the hallway when she spotted Mulder walking out of the lab room.

-'Mulder!'

Mulder walked quickly towards her and she grabbed his arm.

'They're going to see you if you stay out in the open,' she told him. He bobbed his head.

'You don't seem to care?'

-'What have I got to lose?' he asked.

-'I don't know.sorry.'

-'S'okay.'

-'You feel like going out to lunch? I mean it's the least I could do to make you feel better.'

-'Sure' he smiled.

'I can't believe you think that!' Monica shrilled, laughing.

-'I know you said we weren't going to talk about old relationships but, I don't know I imagined you and Doggett used to hit it off.'

-'Actually, no. What would make you think that?'

-'The special connection you have with him. It shows.'

-'Like yours with Scully -' -'That's all over,' Mulder looked down at the glass of coke on the table and sunk the straw further into the drink to spin it around.

-'Sorry - Again.'

-'Yeah well - it's not something I want to think about right now.'

-'I understand.'

-'You know,' he looked up at her 'you remind me of someone who was close to me once -'

-'Really?' she was stunned.

-'She was a woman I dated before I met Scully.'

-'What did she look like?'

-'She was very attractive. Beautiful eyes and dark hair. Kind of like you.. ah.. yours.'

Monica blushed.

-'Do you miss her?'

-'Even if I did, I don't know where she is.'

-'Seems to me that everyone has a special someone somewhere and if you don't find the person, the person will find you.' She tipped her head to the side and gave one of her best smiles while she reached for his left hand resting on the table.

-'Are you coming on to me, Agent Reyes?'

-'I thought I'd help you find me.'

-'Is that what this lunch is about?'

-'Could say that. Is that a problem?'

-''Don't see why.'

-'Great. Listen to me -'

She made him lean in and she whispered something in his ear. His jaw dropped and she took the moment to touch his rough cheek with her soft cheek. She took her coat and stood up putting a twenty on the table and walked away. He reached in his pocket and left some change to cover the tip. She was already outside waiting beside the door. He walked out and taking a twenty out of his wallet, scrunched the twenty- dollar bill in her jacket pocket.

'You didn't have to do that,' she told him.

-'Even if I don't have a job, doesn't mean I can't buy lunch -'

-'No, of course not. I just thought -'

He cut her off, - 'I like paying for the first date, at least' he smiled.

-'You gotta prove you're the man, huh?'

-'It's a guy thing.'

-'Ridiculous is what it is.'

-'Maybe so, but it's appreciated, right?'

-'Uh-huh.'

She looked at him with that smile again and told him: 'the meeting shouldn't take too long. So, see you tonight 'round 8?'

-'I'll be waiting.'

He took her hand in his own and brought it to his mouth to place a kiss. She came forward and gave him one of those kisses that men don't forget.

'You never stop 'till you hit something.'

-'I mean to - Keep that thought.' And she strolled off. He watched her leave and walked off in the opposite direction.

Dana was sitting in Kersh's office. The meeting had been going on for a half hour but she was already bored. She listened as the Assistant Directors sitting beside Kersh spoke about the FBI sanctions on Agents behaving in an unjustifiable manner. Monica was swinging her leg under the big table. John exhaled loudly while Dana stared so hard at her watch, it made her eye twitch. She slowly placed two fingers under eye and felt her heartbeat under her touch. Monica flipped her pen back and forth in her right hand until John stopped her with his left hand, giving her a tired look. She looked up at the clock above their heads and turned to him, rolling her eyes.

'Agent Scully, we'd be happy to see you back in your old job but you will be obligated to work with a new partner in the section with an opening -'

The grey haired man blinked at her wondering why she wasn't reacting. She was staring directly at him but hadn't heard a single word. The slow mumble from before had faded while she pondered about her life. Monica gently kicked Scully's leg and Scully's eyes blinked back to reality.

Reyes in an attempt to save her friend said: 'I'd like to express my apologies for stepping in while Scully was on her leave of absence because I feel as if I have taken over and replaced her.'

Dana arched an eyebrow and John cleared his throat, 'I'm sure Scully won't have a problem adjusting to another partner. She's a good agent.'

Dana glanced at the two agents at her right and smiled. She looked across to the grey haired man as he spoke: 'Indeed. What do you, Agent Scully, thing about that?'

'Even with the opportunity to regain my place as an FBI Agent, I'd rather teach at Quantico than persue a different task than the X-Files.'

-'Very well, your decision is final,' Kersh spoke. 'I'll make the proper adjustments.'

-'I'm sure your expertise will come in handy in teaching,' Skinner told her.

Brad followed, 'Agent Scully, that will be all. Agents Doggett and Reyes, please notify me when Fox Mulder appears in the FBI, so that I can remind him that he no longer works here.'

The grey haired man told the three agents now standing: 'Good evening to all.'

In the basement office, Dana grabbed her coat and walked out to take the elevator. Monica was already gone. John stood alone in the office and he suddenly ran out to catch Scully.

He shouted out 'Dana!' as the elevator doors closed. He ran to the doors and slammed his fist at them. Too late, he thought.

'John?' Scully asked walking towards him with a puzzled look on her face.

'I thought that was you leavin' in the elevator -'

'Well, it wasn't,' she smiled putting the box of files down.

-'I wanted to tell you somethin''

She stood in front of him, waiting.

'I love you,' he said gently.

His ears turned red as she repeated the same three words to him.

-'Would you like to come home with me?' she asked.

He almost choked and blurted out 'okay.'

THE END


End file.
